This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. My laboratory is utilizing the simian immunodeficiency virus (SIV)/rhesus rhadinovirus (RRV)/rhesus macaque (RM) animal model to elucidate how RRV is able to recapitulate many of the lymphoproliferative disorders (LPD) that human herpesvirus 8 (HHV8) is capable of inducing in AIDS patients. These include multicentric Castleman's disease (MCD) and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma (NHL). During the defined funding period, my laboratory has focused on further developing this animal model and elucidating which cell types RRV is capable of infecting in vivo, and which viral gene products may play a role in the maintenance of infection and disease progression.